


I Do Love You

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, it was a challenge and i completed it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: After being enemies for so long, what will happen when Hyungwon realizes that he loves a gremlin, called YOO KIHYUN!
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	I Do Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a challenge given to me by none other then @pitchblackmk on twitter. Mk said that I definitely can't write a story without angst or killing somebody or tragedy! I PROVED YOU WRONG! other than that, please enjoy and comments and kudos are much appreciated.   
>  from: Devil-Kizuna

_“Once upon a time there was a prince of a land far away. He was the ever most handsome and charming man… but the prince suffered from a disease, a curse, curse of being a fucking asshole!”_ Changkyun laughed out loud at their usual lunch table.

“Hyung, you always hated Wonnie Hyung and I have no idea why he is a nice person,” Changkyun said to a rather embarrassed Kihyun who was fuming, while his glasses slipping from his nose.

“He. Is. An. Asshole.” Kihyun repeated while taking a bite of his red bean bun.

“Hyung, weren’t you the one who slapped him?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun shook his head.

“He called me tiny, he had it coming,” Kihyun muttered and they dropped the topic.

Yoo Kihyun was a kind and gentle teen. He never hated, nor loathed someone in his whole 17 years of life, he had many friends and only one enemy, Chae Hyungwon.

Chae Hyungwon was the cold-hearted bitch of their high school. He liked no one and hated everyone. He had friends but all of them sucked like him, except Im Changkyun who happened to be Kihyun’s best friend.

The story of Kihyun and Hyungwon’s rivalry goes around the school like this:

“Once upon a time, there was Prince of a faraway land, he was charming and polite, handsome and lovely, but there was a young gremlin who hated the prince for his charming personality and decided to insult him in front of everyone. The gremlin received everyone’s hatred after that because he insulted their precious prince.”

And Kihyun hated every word of the fucked-up story. HE WAS NOT A FUCKING GREMLIN AND HE CERTAINLY DID NOT TAINT HYUNGWON’S UNACHIEVABLE BEAUTY!

“Hyung come on. It’s okay, so what if you aren’t on good terms, you are allowed to hate him.” Changkyun said as he took a sip from Kihyun’s juice bottle and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“I can’t hate him, I have to pretend I like that asshole, his father is dad’s boss and they are coming over for dinner on the weekend and I want to kill myself.” Kihyun groaned as he put his head on the desk.

“It’s not that bad Hyung, he is a good person. Btw, why did you slap him, just because he said you are short?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun shook his head.

“There is more to it, but I don’t care. I want nothing to do with him ever!” Kihyun said and went to his chemistry class. He was rather good in all the subjects and Hyungwon wasn’t, he felt proud but he was often called nicknames like ‘Teacher’s pet’ or ‘nerd’ or ‘weirdo’. And it really doesn’t matter, not when Hyungwon says, ‘tiny hamster’. And Kihyun feels his blood boiling.

He was sitting on his desk in front of the class when the class started. Hyungwon was sitting right behind him and sleeping as usual.

“Kihyun please wake Hyungwon up.” The teacher said midway through the class when he realized that the later is sleeping.

Kihyun groaned and turned a little to nudge him. the other groaned and held Kihyun’s hand.

“A minute tiny, I am awake. Just pretend I am doing something indecent to you so the damn teach can throw me out the class.” Hyungwon muttered slowly and Kihyun’s face turned red. He took his hand back and smirked.

“Teacher, Hyungwon is awake, he was just taking notes.” He said and heard a groaned from behind him.

“I fucking hate you,” Hyungwon said and sat up straight, giving a lame smile to the teacher who nodded.

“I don’t love you either,” Kihyun replied, completely satisfied with himself.

The class ended and Kihyun and Hyungwon were both stopped by the teacher.

“Hyungwon have you seen your result in the recent test, you need to get into this game, if you fail this class, I am sorry you won’t be able to continue in the basketball team.” The teacher said and Hyungwon’s eyes widen for the first time. The boy only loved one thing, Basketball. And not being able to play it would be the end of his life.

“Kihyun, you are exceptionally good in chemistry, please try and make time for Hyungwon here and tutor him, I will give you extra credits for your efforts,” the teacher said and dismissed them both. Kihyun wanted to scream his lungs out but he controlled his emotions and looked at Hyungwon.

“I don’t wanna teach you, after what you did but, I am not petty like you so be free every Thursday and come to the library, I will try helping a hopeless case as much as I can.” He spat and was about to leave when Hyungwon grabbed his wrist.

“I will see you at the weekend too.” He winked and walked the other way, to the gym for his basketball practice.

Thursday came by fast and Kihyun almost lost all his patience when Hyungwon came 30 minutes late.

“It’s the first day of tutoring and you are already this late. You should be thankful I didn’t leave yet.” Kihyun said and took out his own notes and books.

“Of course, I will always be in your debt, Prince Yoo Kihyun.” Hyungwon gave him a lopsided grin and took out his own book and a copy.

“Okay so, I will go about three topics today and if you don’t understand, go and get a brain,” Kihyun said as they started.

To say that tutoring Hyungwon was hard will definitely be an understatement, it felt like a trip to hell. And Kihyun would rather not go through such a thing again, but alas! He has to.

“How can a living, breathing human being, be this dumb. What the hell?” He mumbled as they packed their bags. They could only go through one topic in two whole hours.

“I am sorry I took so much of your time. Want to get a cup of coffee with me?” Hyungwon asked, smiling like a fool.

Kihyun sighed and looked at his watch, his mother would kill him if he forgot the groceries, she asked him to buy, or if he got home late.

“Okay, one cup but you have to help me with groceries,” Kihyun said and Hyungwon sighed and agreed.

They took off to the nearby café first. Kihyun asked for a latte and Hyungwon simply took americano. They walked to the station where Kihyun had to take a bus to his area. Hyungwon got in with him and they both sat down.

“Didn’t you have a part-time job?” Hyungwon asked out of nowhere and Kihyun really wanted the other to keep his mouth closed the entire time, but the world, sadly, doesn’t revolve around Kihyun’s wishes.

“I do, not today though. I only work five days a week.” He said and Hyungwon nodded. Being rich like Hyungwon would be so nice, Kihyun thought. He can do whatever he wants, buy whatever he needs and doesn’t have to work hard either. But then again, he would rather be an average Kihyun than a rich asshole.

“I am not an asshole.” Hyungwon laughed and Kihyun made a shocked face.

“You were thinking out loud,” Hyungwon answered to get rid off the confusion on the other’s face.

“You are an asshole, and that is it.” Kihyun deadpanned and Hyungwon chuckled and shook his head. No use arguing with a red tiny hamster.

Saturday came by and the Chae family arrived at their place. Kihyun was about to throw a knife at Hyungwon when the latter decided to surprise him in the kitchen, while he was preparing the salad.

“I almost killed you,” Kihyun said, handing a glass filled with juice to Hyungwon, while Mrs. Yoo served wine to the elders. Kihyun and Hyungwon stayed in the kitchen, not wanting anything to do with the adults and their business talks.

They, unfortunately, had to sit with the adults during dinner and Hyungwon was sitting right beside him when Hyungwon’s mother started talking.

“Our Wonnie tells us that, your son is really intelligent and a kind boy. And he had helped Wonnie a lot with Chemistry. That is really amazing of you Kihyunnie dear.” She smiled in Kihyun’s direction who smiled back. Hyungwon placed his hand on Kihyun’s knee and patted twice. Kihyun threw him a nasty glare but composed himself.

This dinner is really important for his dad and he would not be the cause of destruction. Kihyun swallowed his salad and looked around to see one last piece of chicken wing left in the dish. He was about to take it but Hyungwon picked it up and started eating it. The adults were busy talking about politics and other shit, Kihyun didn’t give a flying fuck about.

He pouted hard at Hyungwon and looked at his own plate. He sighed and took a sip of his lemon-mint drink and just finished his rice from the bowl. He was about to take a bite when Hyungwon placed a piece of chicken on his spoon and smiled at him. Kihyun turned red, seeing that gorgeous smile. He picked up his drink just to choke on it, his eyes had tears in them and Hyungwon was patting his back hard and close to letting out his laugh as well. Everyone looked at Kihyun asking if he was okay. Kihyun tried smiling and excused himself.

His throat burned because of the fucking lemon mint. He drank some warm water and cleaned his face with a wet towel in the kitchen. Not having the nerves to go back to the table, Kihyun started wrapping up in the kitchen and cleaning the shelves.

Hyungwon soon came inside and laughed at his face, Kihyun wanted to punch him but he wouldn’t. Chae Hyungwon can tell his father and Kihyun’s dad wouldn’t get the promotion. So, he swallowed his pride and turned around.

“I am sorry for laughing but your face was fucking priceless.” Hyungwon calmed down and helped Kihyun around a little before sitting on the stool in the corner of the kitchen.

“Ha.Ha.Ha. fuck you.” Kihyun said and placed the apple pie his mom made on the shelf and started decorating it.

“HE FUCKING MADE ME CHOKE ON LEMON MINT!” Kihyun told Changkyun on Monday. Changkyun laughed and Kihyun slapped him. They were still talking when Hyungwon slid on the table with his own friends which included an upperclassman Wonho and Hyunwoo, a 2nd year like Changkyun, Jooheon. Kihyun frowned hard at the other's appearance. 

Changkyun greeted everyone on the table and the usual chat filled the air. Kihyun didn’t want to be there so he just ate fast and stood up.

“Hey, Ki?” Hyungwon called before Kihyun could leave. Kihyun sighed and looked at him.

“First of all, it’s Kihyun for you. And secondly, what is it?” He asked, tapping his foot, rather impatient.

“Yes yes… When will we have our next lesson? You know Chemistry…” Hyungwon trailed off and Kihyun sighed. God he completely forgot about the damn tutoring.

“Okay, meet me in the library after classes,” Kihyun said and left. Wonho looked at the two of them and then at Changkyun who shook his head in disappointment.

It was after school when Wonho came by the café to see Hyungwon buying two cups of coffee, one latte, and one americano. He smiled knowingly but still got Hyungwon’s attention.

“Why you buying two?” he asked as Hyungwon was about to walk out.

“Oh, Hyung, didn’t see you there. It’s for Kihyun.” He said and Wonho smiled widely.

“Hyungwon, I don’t understand something. Why are you buying him coffee when you clearly don’t like him?” Wonho feigned innocence and the younger sighed.

“Hyung, it’s cause he helps me with Chemistry and it’s important for me to pass the test next Thursday otherwise the teach will kick me out the team,” Hyungwon explained but to whom, Wonho couldn’t pinpoint.

“Sure. Good luck.” Wonho said and patted his back.

Hyungwon walked into the library, hiding the coffee from the librarian who smiled at him as he smiled back.

He went to the back table where Kihyun usually sits but found it empty. Feeling confused, he sat down and placed the coffee on the table.

‘Where is he?’ he asked himself and looked around.

Kihyun was looking at the books in the new fiction aisle, he loved reading stories, especially mystery fiction and all. He saw a book and wanted to grab it but it was on a shelf beyond his reach.

He sighed and looked at it. In thoughts, whether to call the librarian for the book or to just ignore it and go back, he didn’t notice a hand grabbing it and putting it in front of him.

“If this is what you want, then take it.” Kihyun was kicked out of his thoughts by a very smooth voice.

He looked up to see a silver-haired boy leaning lightly against the shelf with the book in hand. Kihyun was shocked for a second because DAMN the boy was fine as fuck. The boy cleared his throat and smiled at Kihyun who blushed.

“Thanks… uh?” Kihyun said taking the book.

“Minhyuk. And you are?” the hot boy or Minhyuk asked and Kihyun smiled.

“Yoo Kihyun, nice to meet you.” He said and the other shook his hand.

“Well, Kihyunnie, if you want another book or you read this one, come find me. I really like this book and would like to, again someone else’s perception of the book.” Minhyuk smiled and walked away.

“By the way, I work here so don’t look anywhere else. I am a part-timer.” Minhyuk cleared Kihyun’s confusion and Kihyun blushed even harder.

He silently made his way back to the desk as Hyungwon looked at him in confusion.

“Are you sick?” Hyungwon asked, looking at the slightly elder one, who sighed.

“You are the last person I want to see. Anyways, no. I am perfectly fine.” The color returned to Kihyun’s face as the redness went away. Without asking or even drinking the coffee, Kihyun started teaching and after an hour they finished. Hyungwon didn’t ask many questions that day, neither did he really see what Kihyun was teaching.

He rather paid attention to the other’s odd behavior. They were at the door when Kihyun stopped by the desk and started talking with this silver-haired male and Hyungwon realize the reason for Kihyun’s behavior.

Lee Fucking Minhyuk.

Kihyun was blushing again as Minhyuk made the entry and gave Kihyun the book back.

“Here.” he handed his cell phone to the shorter and Kihyun was confused

“Give me your number, so you won’t have to find me, in case I am not working the day you finished,” Minhyuk explained and Kihyun smiled. 

“Thanks again.” Kihyun smiled after giving his number to the other and walked out of the library. Hyungwon glared at Minhyuk before he went to Kihyun.

“Hey Ki…hyun,” Hyungwon said and the other looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Could you give me your number? I mean what if I need to ask you something?” he said and Kihyun sighed.

“Ugh, do I really have to? Fine, fine…” Kihyun typed his number in Hyungwon’s phone who smiled in triumph.

“Don’t text me unless and until you are dying or freaking dead,” Kihyun said and skipped away while hugging the book to himself and smiling like a loon.

Hyungwon was sitting in his bedroom and looking at the picture Changkyun sent in the group.

It was of Kihyun when the other had cotton-candy pink hair. Now he had simple brown hair, but he looked so cute.

“WHY DID I DO WHAT I DID!” Hyungwon groaned and sighed, falling on his bed.

He heard a knock on the door and lifted his head to see none other than Wonho.

“Oh Hyung. What you doing here?” he asked sitting straight.

“Just came by to see if you are okay. Your mom told my mom that you have been sulking all day, so I wanted to check.” Wonho smiled and Hyungwon groaned.

“Why are our moms friends again?” Hyungwon asked, flustered at the fact that his mother betrayed him.

“What is it?” Wonho asked, sitting on the bed as Hyungwon placed his head on the other's lap.

“I can’t stand Kihyun. I don’t know what’s wrong with him? today, it was our lesson thingie and you know what!” Hyungwon said all fired up for some reason. Wonho nodded, telling him to continue.

“He was 25 minutes late and he was fucking flirting with Minhyuk! He even did it in front of me when we were leaving. HE DIDN’T EVEN TOUCH THE DAMN COFFEE I GOT FOR HIM!” Hyungwon said and rubbed his face in the elder’s belly or packs, whatever.

“So, how is that a problem Wonnie, weren’t you the one who basically forced him to slap you and ruin his reputation as the angel of the school? Plus, you hate him, right?” Wonho asked, being the angel, he is.

“I do… I do hate him. he is so short and annoying and his cute little giggle when he watches something funny and those damn small dimple like things on his upper cheeks when he smiles hard. And that damn frown of his. He is so cute it is fucking annoying. I hate him. and you know what, I hate that he is so good at everything and shows he is confident as well but then when its time to take action, he becomes insecure and blabbers instead of being the confident jerk he is. It makes me want to fucking protect him, but I hate him so much for all this!” Hyungwon groaned and Wonho had his eyes wide.

“Hyungwon...” the elder called and he looked at him.

“You freaking love him!” Wonho exclaimed and Hyungwon sighed.

“No, I don’t. were you not listening, I hate everything about him because he is so cute, it is annoying…? OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!” Hyungwon shot straight from the elder’s lap and looked at his Hyung wide-eyed.

“Hyung… I love him.” Hyungwon whispered and the others nodded, smiling like a buffoon.

“Hyung, you don’t understand… I LOVE HIM… I can’t love him! I fucking rejected him in front of the entire school and then called him too short for me and told him he is a fucking gremlin!” Hyungwon muttered, face paling.

“Why did I do that?” Hyungwon asked, shaking Wonho by the shoulders while the elder tried to calm him down. 

“It's not too late,” Wonho said and Hyungwon nodded.

The next day he got in the class to see Kihyun talking to Minhyuk, who wasn’t even in their class!

Minhyuk was laughing while Kihyun told a story or something. Kihyun didn’t even notice Hyungwon taking the seat behind him.

Hyungwon pretended to sleep as he heard the other two talking.

“I wasn’t even on the server’s job that day but still that girl tried to get me to serve her the coffee and she was freaking married. Can you believe it!” Kihyun said and Minhyuk sighed.

“I swear I hate people like that. They are just looking for a fling with a college or high-school boy. They don’t even give a shit whether the other is of legal age or not!” Minhyuk replied, taking Kihyun’s hand.

“Anyways, I will definitely come by today. I wanna drink coffee made by you.” Minhyuk said as he ruffled Kihyun’s hair and left with a wink. Hyungwon made a nasty face.

“Hey!” He said to Kihyun once the other left and their teacher entered and started to gather their assignments.

Kihyun turned around and rolled his eyes.

“How come you are awake today?” He whispered and Hyungwon smiled.

‘Okay, remember Hyungwon, I have to be super nice to him and woo him away from Minhyuk! I can do this!’

“None of your business… how are you doing?” Hyungwon whispered back and mentally slapped himself.

“Well, that’s none of your business.” Kihyun hmphed and turned around.

The rest of the class went by with Kihyun ignoring every attempt Hyungwon made to get his attention.

As their teacher left. Kihyun was about to leave too but Hyungwon grabbed his wrist when the other turned around Hyungwon stood there looking at Kihyun like he had all the time in the world.

But tragically, time doesn’t appreciate Hyungwon enough to listen to him.

“What is it, peanut brain?” Kihyun asked, looking impatient and irritated.

“I…I, can I use your notes for the lesson? I didn’t pay attention!” He said fast and Kihyun sighed. He took out his notebook and slammed it on Hyungwon’s chest.

“Return it after the break!” Kihyun said and left. Hyungwon sighed and grabbed the book in anger.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me! I can get any person I want! But… but why do I fucking freak out every time in front of this midget.’ He shook his head and looked outside the class to see Kihyun hugging Minhyuk tightly and the other patting his head.

Hyungwon clenched his jaw and took his bag and went to find his people. HE NEEDS HELP!

They were all sitting on the roof and Hyungwon was pacing about.

“Hyungwon ah, why have you called us here?” Hyunwoo asked, the boy had his swimming practice, which he had to bunk only for Hyungwon.

“I need help,” Hyungwon replied. He was feeling dead inside, imagining their reaction to his problem. Chae Fucking Hyungwon, asking for help because he is in love with the boy he rejected!

“With what?” Jooheon asked and Changkyun nodded.

“I want to ask someone out because…” Hyungwon paused, feeing his ears turning red.

“Oh, for fuck's sake. He is in love with Yoo Kihyun but Minhyuk is flirting with him and Hyungwon is scared that he will lose Kihyun, after all, our prince did ruin the other's reputation in the entire school!” Wonho blurted and the other three were looking at the two Wons dumbfounded.

“Is… is it true?” Changkyun asked and Hyungwon slowly nodded.

Changkyun was the only one who didn’t know the whole story in between all of them. He joined the school just this year and well, everything happened a year ago!

“What exactly did you do to Kihyun Hyung that he hates you this much?” Changkyun asked again, curious now.

** **1 YEAR AGO, ** **

Kihyun was sitting on his seat, his second year in high school just started and he still had two more to go. There was only one person who mattered in the middle of the teenage crowd. It was Chae Hyungwon.

The boy is charming and elegant and so smart and kind! And just Kihyun’s type.

Kihyun sighed and thought again. he was going to ask Hyungwon on a date that day. his chances were low but the other was always kind even when he rejected someone.

Kihyun has never otherwise talked with him, other than their usual morning greetings. Hyungwon sits right in front of him.

Kihyun was whipped. He even told his mother that he is going to ask his crush out.

His parents were surprisingly okay with the fact that he was gay, and he was more than thankful and happy.

“Good luck baby!” His mother had cheered him on in the morning,

The last class before break ended and he made his way to the cafeteria. He saw Hyungwon sitting with his friends and decided to do it now. He had courage. He knew he would wuss out later!

“Umm Hyungwon sshi?” he said, a little too whispery.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon looked at him, a basketball in hand, a cold expression on his face. Kihyun had fallen in love with the way the other plays the sports. It was enticing, addicting. Seeing him play.

“I umm, can I talk to you in private?” Little did Kihyun knew, Hyungwon was angry today. He almost got kicked out of the team because he missed one single basket. He was really angry.

“What is it, kid? Just say it here.” Hyungwon replied blankly.

“Umm, I… I really… like…” Kihyun’s words were coming out slowly and his voice was shaking, his glasses sitting on his nose and his cotton-candy bangs tickling his eyes.

“Hurry the fuck up kid! What do you want? A pat on the back to continue?” Hyungwon grew restless by the other’s behavior. Kihyun was taken aback by the reaction but he didn’t give up. Yoo Kihyun doesn’t give up.

“I want to ask you out on a date!” Kihyun closed his eyes and blurted. Wonho who was sitting beside Hyungwon smiled. The boy was so cute with pink hair.

“WHAT THE! HAHAHAHA” Hyungwon laughed loudly. Wonho’s expression changed and the boy looked even more confused.

“You think… oh my god… YOU THINK I WOULD GO OUT WITH A GREMLIN LIKE YOU. YOU ARE SO CREEPY.” Hyungwon didn’t want to say it, but he was angry… he needed to take his anger out and Kihyun’s timing was really bad.

“How do you even dare to ask me on a date with you! You look like a tiny hamster! And not even a fucking cute one!” Hyungwon replied. Tears gathered in Kihyun’s eyes as the other continues to insult him.

“You are trying your luck here kid. I don’t date people who dye their hair pink and are fucking midget!” Hyungwon said.

“I bet your mom is small as…” Hyungwon couldn’t complete that sentence. The sound was heard in the entire cafeteria as Hyungwon’s cheek turned red.

“I thought you were nice. You are an asshole Chae Hyungwon. AN ASSHOLE!” Kihyun screamed and left the cafeteria crying. Wonho was shocked, but not more then Hyungwon. Who felt his entire being on fire!

** **Back to present** **

“Wow… you fucked up Hyung!” Changkyun commented after hearing the story.

Jooheon sighed after hearing the story again.

“We tried to stop him from talking but he was really angry and well, one thing leads to another,” Wonho said and Changkyun nodded.

“So, you love him now?” Changkyun asked and Hyungwon nodded in affirmation.

“I have a plan,” Changkyun said after some thoughts.

“Kihyun Hyung loves being in the center of attention of a single person. Look, if you love him, just listen to him, pay attention to his acts and also, don’t lie to him!” Changkyun said and Hyungwon nodded.

“I am going to ask him to café today! How’s that?” Hyungwon suggested and everyone thought it was a good idea.

But it wasn’t.

“Why?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow at Hyungwon’s idea.

“I just wanna treat you to a cup of coffee and maybe whatever you would like to eat!” Hyungwon replied and Kihyun shook his head.

“I am sorry but no. I have a date with someone else and I don’t wanna ruin it with your face.” Kihyun said and looked at Minhyuk who was coming towards him.

“You can’t go on a date with him!” Hyungwon hurriedly said, holding Kihyun’s wrist.

Kihyun slapped the other’s hand away and gave him a glare.

“Why does that matter to you? It is none of your god damn business Chae!” Kihyun said and left.

Hyungwon sighed and glared at Minhyuk who winked at him, which made his blood boil even more!

“NOTHING FUCKING WORKS AGAINST HIM! HE DOESN’T EVEN LISTEN TO ME!” Hyungwon told Wonho who patted his back.

“Okay, okay! Try one more time!” Wonho replied, feeling the frustrated aura from the other.

“I can’t do it anymore!” Hyungwon whined and Wonho laughed.

“It is alright! whenever you feel like giving up, think what you did to him. and then don’t give up! I know Kihyun still likes you.” Wonho said which made Hyungwon whine even more.

“I don’t get feelings Hyung, I don’t get them!”

“Nobody does.”

So, Hyungwon went to Kihyun’s house the next day, since it was the weekend.

He wanted to take the other out, for anything at all!

“Good afternoon Mrs. Yoo,” Hyungwon said when Kihyun’s mother opened the door.

“Oh, Good afternoon dear. How are you?” She asked letting him inside.

“I am well. How are you doing Mrs. Yoo?” He asked and watched her go into the kitchen.

“I am good as well. If you are here for Kihyunnie, he is in his room you know. Just go right up and I will bring you kids lunch.” She smiled and Hyungwon nodded before he went upstairs to Kihyun’s room.

He knocked a little before entering, he saw Kihyun sitting in Minhyuk’s lap as they were talking, maybe.

“I… I will leave,” Hyungwon said, face becoming pale. He suddenly felt nauseous.

He ran back downstairs and heard Kihyun calling his name.

“Hyungwon wait!” Hyungwon paused right outside the front door.

“Why did you come here? and why are you in such a hurry! Are you okay? You look pale!” Kihyun said, holing his wrist as he checked the other’s temperature with his other hand to Hyungwon’s forehead

Hyungwon backed away and shook his head.

“I… I am fine. I just wanted to ask you to come to an amusement park with me, because I don’t wanna be alone today. But you are busy with your boyfriend!” Hyungwon said and walked away.

Kihyun stood there, watching the taller one walk away, but his mind ran wild with only one thought.

“Is…he jealous of Minhyuk?” he said quietly to himself. Then shook the thought out of his mind. Hyungwon hates Kihyun and Kihyun hates him as well!

That’s that!

Kihyun went back in.

Minhyuk had left around an hour ago after Kihyun told him the whole scene with Hyungwon. Minhyuk couldn’t believe the other thought that they were dating.

But he wasn’t off. Kihyun was a really interesting person. But Minhyuk wasn’t going to be an ass.

Monday came by and Hyungwon dragged himself to the class. Kihyun was sitting on his seat as Hyungwon walked to the end seat and put his head down. He looked out of sorts. He was wearing a grey hoodie over his uniform white shirt.

Kihyun looked at the taller in worry. No one has ever seen Hyungwon like this.

Minhyuk was making his way to the cafeteria when Jooheon tapped his shoulder.

“Yes?” Minhyuk asked the other who smiled, showing his cute dimples.

“Can I talk to you for a minute please?” The younger asked and Minhyuk nodded.

“So, umm you see I am friends with Hyungwon Hyung and I wanted to tell you that…”

“No need to. I know Hyungwon likes Kihyun and I am seriously just Kihyun’s friend.” Minhyuk replied and Jooheon nodded.

“Thanks for understanding Hyung,” Jooheon replied and Minhyuk nodded.

The only reason Hyungwon hated Minhyuk was simply that the boy was a player.

Kihyun was waiting for Minhyuk outside the school when Hyungwon came out with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Oh, hey Hyungwon!” Kihyun waved and the other walked towards him.

“Hi.” Hyungwon barely whispered. Looking up close, he was even more of a mess. Eyes red, hair messy and just, not Hyungwon!

“What happened to you?” Kihyun asked and the other shook his head.

“I am fine, how are you?” Hyungwon replied. Then like a thought clicked in his head, he opened his bag and took out Kihyun’s notebook from the other day.

“I came by your place to return this. Thanks, the notes were helpful.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun nodded taking the book.

“Shouldn’t you be practicing?” Kihyun asked and the other shook his head.

“I decided to leave the team. I am going to talk to coach tomorrow. So, good news for you! You won’t have to deal with me anymore. You know for tutoring and all.” Hyungwon replied.

“What why?” Kihyun’s eyes widen in shock.

“I don’t know,” Hyungwon said and started walking away when Kihyun followed him.

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee Chae. You look dead.” Kihyun grabbed the others hand and dragged him to the nearby café. Minhyuk who was standing just outside the school observed the entire scene smiled knowingly. He ran a hand through his hair and walked the other way.

“Now, will you actually tell me what’s going on? How can you quit the team? And I don’t have a problem teaching you. I know I was being a whole asshole, but… it’s because you treated me that way a year ago! But I moved on okay. We can be friends if you want.” Kihyun said as he chewed his apple walnut cake.

Hyungwon looked at the other with a pained expression. Kihyun moved on. Of course, he moved on. What did he think was going to happen? He insulted the other so badly, there is no way Kihyun likes him like that anymore.

“I need to go home Ki…hyun. I feel sick.” Hyungwon said and stood up.

Kihyun was still registering what just happened. He sighed and paid for their drinks, even when Hyungwon barely touched his.

Kihyun came back home, mood all off. He called Minhyuk and apologized for ditching him.

“Min, I wanna ask something?”

“Shoot,” Minhyuk replied as he cleaned the tables in the restaurant, he worked in. he had his ear-phone on, so his boss won’t get mad.

“Hyungwon was feeling down and he said maybe he will quit the team too. It affected me to the point I offered him coffee and also told him that I will be his friend again. Why?” Kihyun asked, lost in thoughts as he changed for his work as well.

“because you still like him,” Minhyuk replied, a smirk hidden in his voice.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “I definitely don’t. not like that at least.”

“You do Kihyun, you still do. You had so many opportunities to reject him or humiliate him like he did to you but you never did. You still help him whenever he asks for it even though you can say no. you look at him the same way you used too. You are just covering your feelings with a wall of hatred that was never there, to begin with.” Minhyuk explained and Kihyun couldn’t believe Minhyuk knew him this much, they just became friends after all.

“I think I need a little time. To process this all.” Kihyun replied after a few minutes of silence covering the line.

“Sure Ki. Take as much as you want.” Kihyun hung up after hearing that and sighed. He needs to go to work.

He left the house with his blue hoody over his work shirt. He walked to the café and started his work.

_Kihyun’s luck ran out when it started raining cats and dogs and the manager had left the café for Kihyun to close that day. He sighed and started looking for an extra umbrella._

_“I should have fucking paid attention to the damn weather report,” Kihyun mumbled and looked in the lockers for an umbrella. He couldn’t even find one._

_He called his mom and told her that he is stuck in the café until the rain stops. He was about to lock the doors when he saw a figure sitting on the bench._

_Kihyun, being the worrywart, opened the door and started yelling._

_“OIII. HEYYY YOU!!!” But no reply came, nor a reaction. Getting scared for the worst-case scenario, Kihyun cursed and took out his cellphone from his pocket and placed it on the random table. He grabbed his hoody and covered his head._

_“Fuck it!” Kihyun cursed as he ran outside, towards the person._

_When he came close enough, he saw Hyungwon sitting on the bench. Expression blank and skin pale._

_“Oi, Hyungwon what the fuck!” Kihyun cursed but the other didn’t even flinch. Cursing again under his breath, Kihyun grabbed the other's hand and dragged him back to the café._

_“WHAT THE FUCK HYUNGWON!” He screamed once he locked the doors._

_The other was sitting on the clean floor, the water surrounding them both._

_“Hyungwon, oii Hyungwon.” Kihyun nudged and sat down in front of the other._

_“Hyungwon, what happened?” Kihyun said, voice soft, his mind running wild with weird thoughts. Why is Hyungwon like this? What happened?_

_“Hyungwon… you are scaring me, buddy, what happened?” Hyungwon looked at Kihyun and smiled._

_“I love you.” He whispered._

_“What?” Kihyun asked in shock._

_“I love you Kihyun,” Hyungwon repeated and Kihyun sat down. Lost, confused and in deep thoughts._

_“You… you love me?” Kihyun asked, still not able to believe the other’s words._

_Hyungwon looked at Kihyun, the expression, but more than that, the way his hair was wet and sticking to his forehead, the way the other was shivering a little with cold, the way his bottom lip was in the between his teeth, suffering. But he looked otherworldly, astonishing._

_Hyungwon grabbed Kihyun’s wrist and pulled him forward, close. Kihyun held his breath, looking at Hyungwon was even more stunned expression on his face._

_“I do love you. I wanted to tell you that for a while now. But… but I got… I fucked up Ki. I wanted to make it right and then the other day, I came by to… to ask you out but I saw you sitting on Minhyuk’s lap, I… he is a player…” Hyungwon paused. Hand still on the other’s wrist and his free hand came to rest on Kihyun’s neck._

_“I love you a lot. I hated myself for doing what I did Ki. I want to make it up to you, please one more chance is all I ask for.” Hyungwon was desperate at this point._

_Kihyun was still lost, what could he do? What CAN he do, he doesn’t understand? He likes Hyungwon, yes, but the other said he loves him, how come._

_“How come?” Kihyun whispered._

_“I can't explain it, Ki, I seriously can't so don’t ask me to. I just know that seeing you with Minhyuk messed me up to the point I gave up! I was done. I… I couldn’t even understand what I was feeling. But I know I love you and that’s it, even if you don’t love me. if you like me, just a little bit, please give me one chance.” Hyungwon begged._

_The prince of their high-school, the heart-throb, the one who can have anyone! Wants Kihyun? How does that even make sense?_

_“Believe me Kihyun, say something. I am scared.” Hyungwon said and for the first time, Kihyun realized that he hasn’t answered and he hasn’t even been paying attention because currently, he was sitting on the other’s lap or well his thigh._

_“I am scared too,” Kihyun replied. Love? He hasn’t been in love, fuck! he hasn’t even been on a date even! Hyungwon was his first and last crush for that matter of fact._

_He doesn’t know, anything._

_“Okay, okay let’s do this,” Hyungwon whispered, running a hand through his black locks, a little longer than they should be._

_“I will kiss you and… and if you don’t feel anything you can reject me.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun for the first time that night, he looked directly into Hyungwon’s eyes. There was no mischievousness, there were no funny ideas. Just raw honesty and fear._

_Hyungwon came closer, the hand on Kihyun’s neck pulling him as well. Their lips were just a breath away, Hyungwon hesitated but Kihyun connected them. He threw his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, one holding his face and the other in his hair. Their lips moved in sync and though Kihyun was not very experienced in this, Hyungwon was._

_They were on the floor of the café where Kihyun worked as a part-timer, with Kihyun sitting on Hyungwon’s lap and their lips connected and neither of them wanted to separate, but the need for air was there._

_Hyungwon broke the kiss and smiled, hair a mess. And clothes still drenched. It was at that moment Kihyun sneezed._

_“Oh fuck, we should definitely change,” Hyungwon suggested before he sneezed as well._

_“I can’t believe we are going to catch a cold after our first kith.” Kihyun sniffed so his lisp became clearer. Hyungwon found that freakishly adorable, so he kissed him one more time._

_“My house is closer,” Kihyun suggested and the other nodded._

The rain had stopped a while ago as they both walked to Kihyun’s place which was a few blocks away.

“What happened kids?” Kihyun’s dad asked eyes widen in shock as his son and Hyungwon showed up, drenched in rain and shivering like crazy but holding hands.

“We got a little… ACHOO… a little wet.” Kihyun answered, smiling slightly as his dad pushed them both to Kihyun's room to get clean and dress warmly while he prepares something because apparently Kihyun’s mom was stuck in a meeting that day and she hasn’t been home since Kihyun left for work.

“I love you Ki,” Hyungwon said, as Kihyun had a thermometer in his mouth and his temperature went up a little.

“Okay I know you kids just started dating but come on, your mother is going to kick my ass Kihyunnie.” Kihyun’s dad deadpanned at the young couple and Hyungwon chuckled while Kihyun whined.

“Okay, no naughty business Chae. I WILL end you. I will be back with soup for you two.” Kihyun’s dad tried to give a death glare to Hyungwon but ended up smiling.

Kihyun was sitting right beside him in bed so Hyungwon did the only logical thing to do.

He kissed the other one more time, and then again. tiny little kisses.

“This feels so good,” Hyungwon said sneezing one more time.

“Getting sick doesn’t,” Kihyun whined but squeezed Hyungwon’s arm in his grip.

“But I love you too.”

“So, wait, let me get this clear! You guys got sick because you were kind off making out while you both were drenched in rainwater?” Changkyun asked and both his hyungs nodded.

“Who is the younger one here, guys?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk nodded in agreement.

“By the way, never thought you would get jealous of me Chae.” Minhyuk retorted and Hyungwon made a face at him while Jooheon had hearts in his eyes.

“So, you guys are happy?” Changkyun asked ignoring everything.

Kihyun nodded and Hyungwon pecked his lips in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Definitely.”

“GUYS NO FUCKIN PDA!” Jooheon screeched and everyone laughed.


End file.
